The present invention relates to a combined combustion and exhaust gas filter plant.
Such plants are already known and have in practice performed well. The filtering degree can be made extremely high and plants of this kind need little space, which is important during the conversion of existing plants. All steps for achieving this have been concentrated on the filter process itself. However, it has been shown to possibly achieve further improvements by a better matching of the combustion means and the expansion gas filter plant.